Summer Solstice
by PolishCaskettShipper
Summary: What happened during Kate's recovery at her dad's cabin? My AU version of that summer. Jim Beckett makes an appearance, cause I love him!


I don't know why I wrote it... I've always complained about the fact that the writers skipped Kate's recovery. So this is my way of coping with it, I guess...

In advance, I am sorry for all my mistakes. English isn't my native language, so give me some credit, ok? ^^ If you see a mistake, name it. I won't be mad or sth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Castle, Mr. Marlowe does.

* * *

_**Summer Solstice**_

Her heart was pounding. She had a nightmare again. That nightmare. Always the same. The hangar. Captain's funeral. The bullet. Pain. So much pain… And Castle's words. Helpless tears fell down her cheeks. She missed him so much. She knew that one phone call, one text and he would be here. Beside her. Sharing and soothing her pain. Both, physical and mental. But that couldn't happen. She was too broken. Her baggage would be too much for him. It would wreck him. He's better off without her.

"Katie?" The woman jerked startled. "Easy Katie bug. It's just me… I have to run into town today. You think you'll be ok by yourself for a few hours?" Jim Beckett asked with concern visible in his voice, kneeling beside the couch.

"Dad… I'll be fine. You don't have to worry…" Kate replied with too much optimism. She was a self-sufficient adult, right?

"Katie…"

"Please, just go. I… I am a cop for god's sake. I can't be afraid of staying alone for awhile, right?" She asked rhetorically, patting man's knee reassuringly. "Besides, you barely left my side this past month. You earned yourself some leisure, dad."

"OK. But if something happen just call me and I'll be back as fast as I can, got it?"

"Got it!" Beckett saluted and winced right from shooting pain in her side and chest.

"Take it ease… Love you." Jim kissed her on the top of her head and made his way towards the door.

"Love you too, dad… Drive safe…" Beckett murmured with exhaustion. She hated this. Being able to do so little, endless tiredness. By the time her father left the cabin, she was fast asleep.

**..:::..**

"She was asleep when I left. That's almost all she does now. She's playing tough, but I can tell she's hurting. She should go out, do some physiotherapy, but every time I suggest something, she gets annoyed… I don't know what to do anymore." Jim said with sadness. He felt powerless.

"Jim, I don't know if I am the right person to talk about it… She wasn't my fan last time I saw her… We didn't talk since… Maybe you should talk to Josh, he… He could help as a doctor, he probably know her better." Castle murmured.

"Are you serious now, son? This supposed boyfriend of Katie left to the Haiti 3 weeks ago. Fine by me." It was obvious that older man heavily dislike Josh.

"Left!? Now? How could he…" The writer hadn't been fond of the doctor before, but now, after what he'd just heard, he purely hated him.

"Here, take my keys. Go there, and talk some sense into that daughter of mine. She'll listen to you." The older man command with smile. He liked the writer, he could tell Castle was a good man.

"Or she'll kill me…"

"She won't. You're too important to her, believe me. Good luck, I'll be back before nine." Jim stood and left the diner.

Castle reached for the keys and piece of paper with the address of the cabin written on it. He knew it'll be suicide mission, but he drank up his coffee and went to the car.

**..:::...**

Kate woke up, hearing the front door open and close. "Dad? You're back already?" She shouted surprised. According to the clock, it'd passed only an hour. Her question was met with silence. Her heartbeat quicken itself. "Dad… " The floor squeaked. Not good. "Who is it!?" God… They came to finish the job. She was defenseless. Her gun was in her bedroom. She tried to get up, but pain was too much. She fell to the floor.

"Kate!? Oh God!" The man approached her quickly. She recoiled vaguely. "Hey, it's me… I am so sorry I scared you. Oh god, I am so sorry!"

"Castle..?" No, it couldn't be him. Could it? "What the hell!?"

"Hey stranger. You can get mad at me in a second. C'mon, I'll help you up. Easy… " The writer gently lifted her in his arms, pausing for a moment just holding her. It was so good to see her alive and breathing. She looked pale and she obviously wasn't in a good shape but her heart was beating.

"Castle…"

"Oh, right! Sorry, here you go." After a second she sat on the couch again. Her partner plumped down awkwardly on the coffee table in front of her. He looked like child waiting to be told off.

_I can play that part… _Kate thought, schooling her features into her interrogative reserved look. "So, what are you doing here exactly?"

"I… I was driving by the town and I spotted your dad and we started to talk, you know. Your father is a really nice guy. Yeah… He said I should visit you or whatever, so… Here we are!" Castle explained, praying for Kate to believe in this tradiddle.

"You two met. Just like that, huh? I didn't know you are that friendly with each other…" She smirked, not believing in any of man's words.

A shadow crossed the writer's face. "We had a lot of time to familiarize with one another… Your operation was taking hours..."

"Oh…"

"Sorry! I was supposed to make you feel better, not worse… So! Tell me how is it going, huh?"

"Is there something my dad haven't told you yet?" Kate asked but didn't seem to be angry, so writer relaxed a bit more.

"I've heard you've been a bit naughty patient…"

"Castle…" The woman sounded a note of warning.

"No, Kate, just listen to me. Please." Castle began softly. Risking his life, he gently took her hand. "I know you want everyone to see you as this tough fearless superhero cop, I do. But don't hide from us. Lane's going nuts, boys missing you like crazy. Showing that you hurt doesn't make you weak, it's only shows you're human... "

"Castle, I'm… It's something I need to fight on my own, ok?" She tried to take away her hand but his grip was stronger.

"No, it is not ok. I am not going anywhere until you promise me that you'll let somebody into your space to help you. You don't have to , and what's more, you shouldn't do this on your own. Got it?"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Beckett smirked.

"Might've heard it a few times…" He shot back. The ghost of their playful bickering.

"Imagine that…" She smiled and looked up at him. He looked older, thinner, his eyes wasn't as bright as she remembered them to be. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope…"

"Rick…" His heart jumped hearing his first name. "I am going to hurt you…"

"And here I thought I am the one with the worst scenarios in the head… I didn't know I have a competition in you!"

"Castle! I am not joking!" She snapped, her face serious, ghost of fright visible in her troubled moist eyes. "I… I am damaged goods and you don't deserve it… Just go, ok? I'll call you." Saying that, Beckett stood up carefully and went into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Castle knew better than to follow her. He sighed and hid his face in hands. _That didn't go well… _Was a thought running through his head. Only the writer wasn't someone who'd give up that easily. So he stayed where he was and decided to give his partner a moment alone before he would take a try again.

**..:::...**

"Nooooo!"

Ear-piercing scream startled daydreaming writer. _Kate…_ Without a second though he ran quickly to the room she'd previously disappeared in. She was asleep. Her face was frowned in pain. Tears visible on her cheeks.

"No… Hurts…" The writer came closer. He had to wake her up. "Rick… Don't leave…" His heart stopped. "Please… Stay…"

"Kate… Wake up, it's just a dream." He gently caressed her arm. "Kate…"

"Noooo!" With the final scream, Beckett sat up violently and almost immediately cried out in agony. Her wounds still painful. Uncontrolled sobs shook her body. She was shivering. Castle felt helpless, tears sprang into his eyes. His arms encompassed her and, mindful of her injuries, he hugged the woman tenderly.

"Kate, oh God… Shhh… Easy. It'll be alright. It was just a dream, okay? Shhh…"

"You're here… Still…" she whispered with strangled voice. Her own weak arms encircling writer's neck, holding for dear life.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm here, not going anywhere…"

"You don't deserve it, Rick… I am a mess, look at me… There is nothing of Nikki Heat in me right now…" she mumbled into his shoulder, broken.

"Choosing whether I deserve something or not leave to me, k?" Castle shot back almost teasingly. "As to you being Nikki Heat… Kate, she can't hold a candle to you. Believe me, she's not the one I l…" He stopped himself. It was not the time for that. "She's a fiction, you are real. And I wouldn't change a bit in you." Castle gently laid her back on the pillows.

"Nice uplifting speech… You're a writer or something?" Kate teased.

"That I am, my dear detective." with light smile he wiped her tear stained cheeks. Beckett felt like a child, she wasn't used to someone taking care of her. However she was too tired to argue, so she let it go. "Besides, your favorite one."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself…" she muttered with a toothy grin, but right after that she yawned.

"Someone's tired… I'll leave you then. You need anything? Painkiller, water?" Castle asked, standing up. Beckett face paled in horror.

"Rick… I don't… Could you… Could you stay here? With me?" asking that she felt embarrassment flooding her body. _You are pathetic…_

Having some sexual comeback, Castle stopped himself. It was not the time. He smiled warmly and nodded, saying anything. The writer modestly laid down on the sheets and covered himself with a blanket.

They laid like that, saying nothing. Silence was comfortable for them. Even though, Kate felt the need to say something, anything… "Castle… You sleeping?"

"Nope… What is it?"

"I just… I'm glad. That you stayed. Even after I… Thank you." In the answer, he took her by the hand and squeezed it softly.

"You said it yourself. I am a pain in the ass…"

"Yeah, but you're mine pain in the ass…" She mumbled sleepily. "Night."

"Night, Kate… Sweet dreams."

When Jim Beckett came back to the cabin that day, he found his daughter and her writer sleeping soundly in Kate's bed, smooth smiles visible on both faces. His own heart filled with warm. His little girl finally had someone beside her who could take care of her. Jim knew that she'd try to fight him, but what's more, he knew that Rick Castle would not let her win that fight.

* * *

Hope you liked it just a little bit... Let me know in a review!


End file.
